


Silly Love Songs

by caesar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Minor Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Modern Era, Rating May Change, RivaHisu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesar/pseuds/caesar
Summary: After seven years of being Levi Ackerman's secretary, Historia hands in her resignation letter so she can live a more quiet life and maybe even set out to have a family. Panicked at the idea of her leaving, Levi asks her out, claiming he can give her what she wants. She's blindsided by his offer but agrees nonetheless.They find out if they can work as a couple, or if they are only good together in their work.





	1. i want to hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> a new multi-chaptered rivahisu fic!! this prompt is given to me from levi-is-heicho, and while this was intended to be a one shot it's turned into a multi-chaptered fic instead haha. this won't be very long, maybe a few chapters at most. also, each chapter will be named after a love song. i'm having fun with this so far, and i hope you do, too. enjoy!

_New year, new me_.

 

Or so she hopes.

 

Historia loves her job, she really does. Sure, it’s not glamorous being a high profile executive’s secretary, but she has great benefits, has consistency and reliability in her employment, gets her bills paid, and she works with wonderful people.

 

Well, they’re all wonderful except for her boss.

 

Levi Ackerman is the Marketing Director for Freedom Enterprises as well as a grade-A weirdo. He has insanely high standards for cleaning, talks way too openly about bowel movements, and holds his cup oddly when he drinks. He rarely smiles and Historia’s _never_ heard him fully laugh. And, despite his short stature (though Historia can’t really talk because she’s the smallest person in the office), he intimidates everyone. Historia isn’t bothered by his unwelcoming demeanor anymore, but it took about a year to truly feel comfortable around Levi. She wouldn’t say that he’s a bad guy by any means, but he’s not her first pick to be stuck on a deserted island alone with. Or even her second. He’s only her third because that man could probably survive a zombie apocalypse without any trouble.

 

She stares at her resignation letter with a knot of sorrow in her chest, tightening with every moment that passes. She probably shouldn’t have it out at her desk for anyone to see, but her nerves are getting the better of her. Levi should be back from lunch at any moment; when he goes out with Erwin, they tend to take a longer time because they talk so much.

 

When a hand lightly touches her shoulder, Historia nearly jumps a mile out of her chair.

 

“Oh my _God_ , Jean,” she says breathily, her adrenaline shooting through the roof.

 

“I tried to get your attention but you were intent on—wait, what is this?” Jean plucks the paper from her fingers quickly, his eyes widening as he skims the page. “ _No fucking way!_ ” he whispers as she snatches it back, careful not to crease the paper.

 

“Shut up,” she chides him. “I haven’t handed this in yet.”

 

Jean just stares at her dumbly, shock etched into his features. “Why are you quitting?”

 

She opens her mouth to respond but she closes it when the elevator chimes, signaling Levi’s return. Jean scurries back to his desk and looks at Historia nervously as Levi passes by her with a subtle nod in greeting.

 

After counting ten deep breaths, Historia takes her letter and knocks on the office to Levi’s door.

 

“Come in.”

 

She does, suddenly feeing like her first day again. Her body tingles with nerves and her heart races as Levi looks up expectantly at her, his steely eyes meeting her sky blues.

 

When she doesn’t say anything, he cocks an eyebrow at her. “Any messages while I was out?”

 

“Uh—oh, no,” she shakes her head, suddenly recollecting her composure. “I wanted to talk to you.”

 

This grabs his curiosity, and he sits impossibly straighter in his chair as he nods. “About?” Since she doesn’t trust her voice, she just hands him the paper in her hands, and after a brief moment of him reading he looks up at her with slightly wide eyes—which for him, shows his shock. “You’re resigning.”

 

“Yes.” Historia takes a deep breath, trying to find the words she’s practiced over and over again the last few weeks. “Levi, I’ve dedicated myself to this job for a long while, and I think it’s time that I step away. This job doesn’t allow for a work-life balance so I’ve put some major things on hold. I want to date, get married, and maybe have a family. I want an ordinary life. I can’t really have that here.”

 

Levi stares at her, his lips parted in the start of a word but unable to find his voice. “You can’t quit.”

 

“I...I can, and I am,” she reiterates. “I’ll give you time to find someone new and train them, but I’m only giving you so much time.”

 

“You’re quitting to find a boyfriend?” he completely ignores what she just said.

 

She sighs in exasperation. “No. I’m quitting to live for myself.”

 

Levi still stares, the slap of reality still not setting in just yet. At his silence, she turns to leave. Her hand barely curls around the doorknob when she hears his voice and the sound of the chair rolling backward sharply.

 

“Go out with me.”

 

_That’s_ not quite how she expects him to say, so she turns around to face him, startled. “Excuse me?”

 

Even Levi seems shocked at what he said, so he blinks once, twice, before repeating, “Go out with me. On a date.”

 

“ _Why?_ ” the word falls from her tongue harsher than she intends, and she recovers with, “I don’t want a pity date, Levi.”

 

“It’s not—I just—“ he stumbles over his words, and for the first time in seven years, Levi is flustered in front of her. “You want an ordinary relationship and an ordinary life. I’ll give that to you. I want to try that with you. But I want you to stay here.”

 

Historia holds his gaze steadily, unwavering as he tries to explain himself. Their relationship has been strictly professional through the years, not even having lunch together. She oftentimes would eat her lunch at her desk so she can work through the hour. Levi and her have hardly talked about personal aspects of their life unless it was relevant to the conversation, or if they happened to walk in or out of their building together from the parking lot. She has his cell phone number but only really texted him about work related things if it was necessary to text him at all.

 

Her instincts say no.

 

Her curiosity, however…

 

“I have conditions,” she states, crossing her arms in a business-like fashion.

 

Levi regains his composure, narrowing his eyes in hesitation. “I’m listening.”

 

“When I’m not at work, I want to truly not be at work,” she starts. “I don’t want this to be a ruse to get me to stay, and then go back to how we are now. I want this to be real. If you’re only doing this to make me stay, then don’t bother.” Oddly enough, she’s getting emotional as she talks. “I mean it, Levi. I know your work is your life, but I’m done with it being mine.” She whirls around as she opens the door, pausing in the threshold to his office. “I’m taking a thirty minute break. Make a decision by the time I get back, otherwise that is my official letter of resignation.”

 

She feels bizarre telling Levi what to do, but he doesn’t say anything when she steps out of his office.

 

After blowing by Jean’s desk and taking the elevator down, she rushes outside of the building and finds herself sitting on a bench out front. She doesn’t care much for the city lifestyle, but the benefits of working in a high-profile, successful company means getting a fancy office building and some nice benches outside.

 

“What am I doing?” Historia asks herself, watching people pass by.

 

Levi is an attractive man. Fuck, he’s probably one of _the_ most attractive men she’s ever come across. He may be surly, but he’s not harsh or cruel to her. He doesn’t have unrealistic expectations of her; it may feel that way sometimes, but he just knows that she can always reach a new potential after years of working together. He's crass, rude, and cold. Yet, she's been fiercely loyal to him in her job throughout the years, and he's understanding in his own odd way. He's dedicated to his work, stays late to ensure things get done on time, and he values his employees. He's hands-on rather than disconnected, and he's aware of what goes on in his office. He's many things, and _complicated_ seems to sum him up perfectly. She can warm up to the idea of getting to know him outside of work.

 

But the idea of being together with him? Or even...intimate?

 

She wonders when was the last time he kissed someone.

 

Historia struggles to remember her own last kiss, but it brings up a painful ache that she doesn’t want to deal with. A sigh escapes past her lips, trying to focus in such a disarray of thoughts. Lost among the many possibilities that could result from this, she doesn’t hear Levi’s light footsteps approach until he’s a few feet away, and he looks like he’s too anxious to approach her, standing with his hands in his pockets. “I meant what I said,” he tells her.

 

“So did I.”

 

Levi grunts in acknowledgement but sits beside her anyway. His knee bumps hers gently when he does, and she’s suddenly hyper aware of how close he is. They never sit close like this. They never really sit together outside of meetings, period.

 

His low voice pulls her from her thoughts. “I wanted to make you coffee from the break room, but I have no idea if you even like that shit.”

 

She can’t help but fight a smile at his words. She meets his nervous gaze, not missing how his eyes are focused intently on her, waiting. “I like it with cream and sugar.”

 

He holds her gaze before humming thoughtfully. “So will you let me take you on a date?”

 

“Yes...but if this doesn’t work out, then I’m resigning.” She’s calmer than she was earlier, but her tone is final.

 

He nods in understanding. “I’ll plan something.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning when she comes into work, fifteen minutes early as usual, Historia finds a to-go coffee cup on her desk with her name on it. Beside the cup is a post-it, and she immediately recognizes Levi’s terrible handwriting as she reads the simple words.

 

_Tomorrow night at 6pm._

_Levi_

 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully, the next day is the weekend, and she doesn’t have to face Levi before their date. Unfortunately she is panicking at the idea of facing her boss in any intimate setting. She even debated asking friend to FaceTime her for outfit advice, but ultimately decided against it.

 

4:00pm rolls around, and she’s trying to figure out where he could possibly take her when she gets a text from the man.

 

_Still on for tonight? I have dinner reservations but we can do something else if you want._

 

She blinks, caught off guard.  _Where are we going? I need to know how to dress._

 

His response is instantaneous, as if he’s waiting for her to ask. _MP’s._ She raises her eyebrows despite being alone in her room; MP’s is an upscale restaurant, with a dress code and a menu with predominantly French items—definitely a fancy first date. She gets another message from him, making her nervous heart race a little faster. _Can I pick you up?_

 

She replies with her address, wondering what he’ll think of where she lives. It’s not a bad part of town by any means, but it’s certainly quaint. She’s been saving a lot over the years eventually for a house, but her little two bedroom apartment has been home for the last seven years—since she started her job with Levi, actually.

 

And now she’s about to have a dinner date with him. She wonders if he'll try to be affectionate in any way, or if he'll even try to kiss her at the end of it.

 

A knock on her bedroom door nearly makes Historia drop her phone, startled out of her wandering thoughts. "Damn it, Armin!" She opens her door to find her roommate grinning sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He comes in and flops down on her bed while she returns to her closet. "I thought you were supposed to be at Eren's. You scared the shit out of me."

 

"Sorry," Armin apologizes. "I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see who this suitor of yours is—must be someone special if you’re getting all dolled up like this.”

 

She’s in a tank top and shorts, but her hair is curled and she put on a little bit of makeup, her lip painted red. She sighs, throwing her head back in frustration. “Yeah, this all looks good, but what do I wear?”

 

“Where are you guys going?”

 

Historia hesitates to answer, quietly saying, “MP’s.”

 

Armin’s cerulean eyes widen, impressed. “ _Damn_. Who is this guy? That’s a nice first date—he’s clearly trying to win you over.”

 

She doesn’t want to tell him who she’s going to meet, but she knows it’s inevitable. If she doesn’t tell him, Jean might once he sniffs it out at work—or worse, _Erwin._ The man is more professional than anyone else she knows, but he’s Levi’s best friend and a secret gossip. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud, of course.

 

So, she sighs again, this time in defeat. “Levi.”

 

She was right to be wary, because Armin’s shock leaves him speechless, looking like she just smacked him in the face.

 

“Your boss?”

 

“Yeah, it’s a long story,” Historia waves, trying to refocus on the task at hand. “Please help me figure out what to wear. You’ve got good taste.”

 

Armin’s expression returns to his original eagerness, the gears already shifting in his brilliant mind. “I know exactly what you’ll need to blow him away.”

 

After rummaging around her closet, Historia looks at herself in her mirror for her finished outfit: a simple black dress that falls at her knees, red heels, and a black cardigan from Armin’s closet that fits her better than it now does Armin. A glance at the clock reminds her of her impending date when she sees the time. 5:52pm.

 

“You look amazing, Historia,” Armin tells her genuinely, his voice full of fondness. “Levi is lucky to be taking you out tonight. Make sure he knows that.”

 

“I think he knows that already,” she smiles to herself, a little embarrassed that he only asked her out because she handed in her resignation letter. Armin didn’t need to know that just yet, though.

 

Their doorbell rings and butterflies explode in her stomach in response. Armin, however, looks beside himself with excitement as he bolts for the door, clearly throwing Levi off when he’s met with Armin instead of Historia. Historia overhears small talk between them while she quickly gives herself a once-over, making sure she looks presentable. She holds back a laugh when she leaves her room, seeing Levi in the doorway in a black suit, looking unimpressed with Armin’s pleasantries. Levi’s face shifts from bored to surprised, his eyes widening slightly. The change in his expression is so slight, but Historia doesn’t miss it, feeling her face flush in turn.

 

Levi compliments her, regaining his small break in composure. “You look beautiful.”

 

“Thank you, you look very handsome,” she smiles.

 

Armin, the wonderful friend he is, all but shoves Historia out the door into Levi. “Alright, kiddos, have fun! Be safe! Use protection! Hold hands when you cross the street!”

 

Once the door is shut, they stand in the hallway, awkward silence surrounding them.

 

“That’s my roommate, Armin,” Historia explains pedantically.

 

“He’s charming,” Levi deadpans, but she laughs anyway. The sound makes Levi’s shoulders relax a tiny bit, and they go downstairs, exiting the building. She sees his car parked across the street. They wait at the crosswalk in silence, this time less awkward. She can practically _feel_ the anxiety radiating off of Levi, and she knows that she needs to break the ice here somehow if he won’t. They’re both obviously out of practice on romance, despite the lack of admission, so she decides to make the first move so that Levi is encouraged to take the next step.

 

When the crosswalk turns green, Historia takes his hand in hers, and his eyes shoot up to meet hers. She pulls gently, leading him toward his car with a shy smile on her lips. “Armin said to hold hands when we cross the street. Safety first, right?”

 

She thinks that she can see the ghost of a smile on his face, but she _knows_ that she’s not imagining that dusting of pink on his cheeks. “Right. Safety first.”

 

He opens the door for her, his heart hammering in his chest when she lets go of his hand to get in.

 

_Maybe this_ will _work_ , he thinks to himself.

 

He drives them to MP’s, hoping he won’t royally fuck this up. He doesn’t realize that she’s thinking the same thing in the passenger seat as they begin to drive.


	2. try a little tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi and historia's first date. levi stumbles through romance, and historia is there as his guide.

By the time they get to the restaurant, Levi is practically shitting his pants.

 

He hasn’t been on a date in five years, and now he’s sitting across from the prettiest human he’s ever seen.

 

He’s always valued Historia. She works hard, she’s respectful, and she’s loyal to him. She shows up early and she’s clean. She doesn’t talk to him much, and she keeps to herself for the most part. As an employee, she’s phenomenal. As a person, he’s always been intrigued, but never knew how to break that professional barrier, so he simply never tried. He became content with admiring her from afar, keeping her at arm’s reach. He looked forward to her warm greeting in the morning and her eager farewell at the end of a day’s work, so when she waltzed in and promptly declared she would resign, he panicked.

 

He couldn’t imagine walking into work and not seeing her at her desk in the morning, smiling at him with quiet endearment.

 

He wasn’t even sure he cared for her romantically. Yes, she was physically attractive, and she seems like a lovey girl, but he gently pined. Signing up for a possibly serious relationship was certainly not what he intended, but here he is, trying to think of conversation topics.

 

So after the server drops off two glasses of red wine, Levi goes for the most broad question ever. “Tell me about yourself.”

 

Her sky blue eyes widen, taken aback. “That’s a bit of a loaded question,” she laughs. “What do you want to know?”

 

Levi isn’t sure how to respond, so he just says, “Anything.”

 

Historia takes a slow sip of her wine before she answers, “Well, I live with Armin, obviously. I grew up with him and a few of our other friends. Jean is one of them, actually. Let’s see…I used to dance from the age of 7, but ever since college I haven’t been able to really do that.” She takes another sip of wine, trying to gather her thoughts.

 

“You used to dance?” He cocks an eyebrow, surprised.

 

“Yeah. Ballet was my main love,” she nods, straightening her posture with pride.

 

“What made you stop?”

 

She grimaces slightly, and he doesn’t miss it. “I didn’t really have the time with work.”

 

_There_ it is.

 

He feels like he’s just been punched in the chest, guilt pooling in his stomach. He knew the conversation would drift back to work, and he was hoping he could avoid the topic despite how _little_ he knows about her. He’s reminded just how superficial his relationship with her is when he realizes everything she said just now was information he never knew.

 

Historia seems to pick up that Levi feels incredibly guilty about taking her away from her passion, so she saves him from himself. “I read a lot now. Armin’s a bookworm so I’ve picked up some really interesting finds,” she tries to lighten the mood.

 

She succeeds when he sighs with relief, asking about her recent reads. The conversation remains light, and he learns that she favors fantasy and horror novels. He shares his love for classic stories, and they move to movies. Levi doesn’t care much for movies, thinking there’s too many of the same plots reused over and over again. Historia’s appalled, and declares it’s now her job to show him all the great films he’s missed over the last few years.

 

Their food comes and they eat in a comfortable silence, still carrying their conversation easily in between bites. The tone changes again when Historia asks about one of the few topics Levi doesn’t do well with.

 

“So do you have any family in the city?”

 

He freezes up again, halfway through a bite of duck when he isn’t sure what to say. “Er…my mother and uncle.”

 

“What are they like?” she asks, interested to hear about those who had a hand in shaping the man before her.

 

Levi, however, isn’t as keen to share. “My uncle is absolutely batshit crazy. My mother is…” he trails off, unsure of where to possibly begin about her. “She’s everything I wish I could be.” He feels his body tighten with tension, wanting to find a way to redirect this line of discussion.

 

Historia seems to pick up on this and throws him a lifeline. “She sounds lovely. She did well with you, though, I would say.”

 

“Do you want to get dessert?” Levi asks, shifting the conversation away from family.

 

She hesitates, but then a grin spreads on her lips, her lipstick still impeccable. His gaze lingers on them until she speaks. “I actually have an idea for dessert, if you’re okay getting out of here?”

 

Interest piqued, he quickly pays so that they can leave. Once outside, Historia takes a hold of his forearm, her hold light. Levi’s taken aback, but he ignores how his stomach flips as she slides her fingers to his wrist, guiding him past his car and further down the street. “Where are we going?”

 

“A really cute little popsicle shop,” she looks at him with a smile, and he doesn’t know what to say so he just lets her lead. Heart racing, he adjusted his hand so that he can properly hold her hand. He notices that she glances at him nervously, but her smile is still there, making his heart work overtime.

 

They arrive shortly at the shop in question, and it truly is a cozy little place. Named Papa’s Pops, the walls are brightly colored, and the couple looks incredibly out of place in their dress clothes, but he can deal with feeling awkward if it means he can see Historia light up the way she is right now, looking at all the options in the coolers.

 

“I’ll take the guava cheesecake pop,” Historia tells the employee.

 

Levi takes in the array of colors and flavor options, a little overwhelmed with choices. He points to a flavor, saying, “The Elvis Presley, please.” He pays here as well, despite her protests,but they sit outside on a bench as they eat their treats. He’s thoroughly impressed by the popsicle, the mixture of banana and peanut butter bringing back pleasant memories. “Not bad,” he murmurs, hiding his grin behind his treat. Historia narrows her eyes, but her smile is radiant. Her lipstick is still immaculate, and he wonders if she’s secretly reapplied at some point. He’s distracted by her eating her popsicle until she speaks, making him meet her gaze again. “What?”

 

“I asked how you what you thought about your pop,” she laughs.

 

“Oh.” He feels his cheeks burn, and he looks at his half-eaten sweet. “It’s good.” He pauses, taking another bite before he continues, “My mom made peanut butter and banana sandwiches for me regularly growing up, so this really brings me back.” Historia’s expression softens, her eyes drawing him in. His pulse is so fast that he feels his heartbeat in his ears, which must be red. He realizes that he hasn’t opened up much at all throughout the night, so he tries to think of what else to say, spurred on by the fond way she’s looking at him. “We didn’t have much when I grew up. She did a lot so we could survive. She always put me first even when I didn’t deserve it.”

 

“She sounds like a strong woman,” Historia remarks.

 

“She is,” he nods.

 

Historia finishes her pop, and tosses the stick into a nearby trashcan before turning to properly face Levi. He finishes his own as well in silence, hyperaware of her gaze on him. He reaches over her to throw away his own popsicle stick, feeling a new blanket of emotions laying over them.

 

“I’m going to be honest,” she says quietly, almost in a whisper, “I’m having a good time.”

 

Levi huffs out a heavy sigh, bewildered. “Thank god, because I know fuck all about what I’m doing here.”

 

His blunt words make her laugh, and his heart flutters in his chest at the musical sound. “I think you’re doing fine. Maybe we can do something a little more…casual, next time?” she suggests.

 

He nods, his nerves slowly uncoiling. “I can do that.”

 

“Good,” she smiles, scooting closer to him. Their knees are touching, and he glances at her lips again, and he’s wondering how he’s never captivated when she wears lipstick at work. Perhaps it’s because he’s never this close to her at work, or looking at her in any way that isn’t strictly professional.

 

She takes his hands in hers, her fingers soft over his calluses. The simple gesture reminds him that she’s taken the first step in nearly every interaction in the last few hours, and that makes him feel like a coward.

 

So he takes a deep breath and resolves to make this first move to let her know how seriously he’s taking…whatever _this_ is between them.

 

Levi’s heart is wildly beating, but he leans in close to her, and he can smell the soft scent of her perfume. Her eyes are fixed on his steely gaze, but when she realizes what he’s doing, she cranes her neck to look up at him. Her eyes flutter shut, so he does the same, tightening his grip on her hands just enough to convey just how fucking _terrified_ he is right now.

 

He wants to freeze again, to hesitate, because this is beyond what he ever expected to happen with her. He never realized how badly he wants this until right here, his breath mingling with hers.

 

For the first time all day, he moves, capturing her lips with his own.

 

Their kiss is tender.

 

Levi doesn’t think he really knew what that word meant before this moment.

 

Historia unravels him with a quiet sigh, melting against him. He savors the taste of guava and overpriced wine as her tongue parts his lips, her fingers curling tightly around his. When they separate, he leans back in to steal another kiss, concealing his smile against her lips.

 

When he pulls away, Historia breaks out into the biggest smile he’s seen on her yet. “What is it?”

 

She giggles, the sound almost childlike with how gleeful she seems. “You have lipstick on your face.”

 

Levi notices the slight wear on her lips, and realizes he must look silly. He shifts on the bench to fish his phone out of his pocket, switching it to the front-facing camera. He sees himself in the camera, sure enough, with red lipstick on his own lips and smeared in the corners. He widens his eyes and looks at Historia, and he can’t help himself—he laughs.

 

He laughs a full, loud laugh, and her eyes shine.

 

“Well, I think we can end on that high note,” Historia teases.

 

“I’ve got to take a shit anyway,” Levi jests.

 

She scoffs at his crudeness, rolling her eyes. “So charming.” They get to their feet, and they walk back to his car in comfortable silence, hand in hand. His heart is still beating quickly, but he isn’t as tightly wound as the start of the evening. The ride back to her apartment is pleasant, their conversation light-hearted as they talk about music. Their arrival comes too soon, and he parks the car in the same spot from before. She looks sheepish as she grabs his hand again before crossing the street, but Levi lets her have her fun, simply raising an eyebrow in response.

 

“Is your roommate going to be disappointed I’m not keeping you out later?” Levi asks as they approach her front door.

 

Historia hums in response, grinning. “Maybe. But there’s always next time.”

 

He straightens his posture, trying to will his frayed nerves to calm. “There will be a next time?”

 

“If you ask nicely.”

 

She squeezes his hand, a gesture which he returns. They look at one another for a moment before he collects the last of his bravery he can muster for the night. He steps toward her, leaning down just enough to kiss her one more time. He doesn’t want to break away, but if he lingers, he’ll get starry-eyed.

 

He pulls away, knowing she’s going to giggle again at the sight of her lipstick on his lips.

 

She does.

 

“Hush,” he chides half-heartedly.

 

“Good night, Levi,” she says softly.

 

His normally stony demeanor gives away, and he lets himself show a small smile. “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will confess: i wrote this while watching the bachelor.
> 
> next chapter will show how levi's friends react to him dating his secretary...and maybe even another date? y'all tell me what you want to see. ;)
> 
> much love

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter is their first date. 8) let me know your thoughts so far!
> 
> much love


End file.
